sailormoondubfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiger's Eye
Tiger's Eye is one of the Amazon Trio who work for Zirconia. Character biography Tiger's Eye was originally a tiger, until Zirconia turned him into a human. As part of the Amazon Trio, he traveled to Earth with the rest of the Dark Moon Circus, and Zirconia sent them to capture Pegasus. Tiger's Eye often targeted young girls, usually ones he found attractive. He would usually get them to fall in love with him, before revealing his true identity and attacking them. Whenever Sailor Moon attacked him, he would send a Remless after them. All the Remless he summoned were female as well. When posing as a human to target Mina, competing with Hawk's Eye, he called himself Jack. Tiger's Eye made twelve attempts to find Pegasus, which was more than Hawk's Eye or Fish Eye. He also targeted Raye, Amy, and Lita, at one point. As was the case in Sailor Moon S, Raye was the first of the Sailor Scouts to be targeted. At one point, Tiger's Eye tried to trap Pegasus using a cage set up by Hawk's Eye, but this failed, as Pegasus went through the cage like an optical illusion. At another point, he sent a Remless named Hebihanabiko into Pegasus to enter the dreams of the one whose dreams he was hiding inside, which turned out to be Rini. Fortunately, Tiger's Eye left before he could see Rini fall asleep as a result. However, this plan failed, and Hebihanabiko was destroyed. While going after Lita, Tiger's Eye left Fish Eye to deal with the Sailor Scouts rather than send a Remless himself. In Episode 21, A True Reflection, Zirconia told the Amazon Trio that they were originally a tiger, a hawk, and a fish, and that he'd turn them back if they failed again. He also revealed to them that the Dark Moon Circus had a queen, Queen Nehelenia. When Zirconia thought that Serena was the holder of Pegasus and sent Hawk's Eye after her, Fish Eye tried to stop him, so Tiger's Eye went after her. However, Zirconia and Para Para sent Mr. Magic Pierrot to kill the trio. After Mr. Magic Pierrot destroyed Serena's dream mirror and killed Hawk's Eye, Tiger's Eye and Fish Eye gave up the power that made them human, destroying the green orb containing the power, in order to rebuild Serena's dream mirror. After Mr. Magic Pierrot was destroyed, Tiger's Eye and Fish Eye died from losing their power, and, along with Hawk's Eye, reverted to their original forms. Pegasus revived them, returning them to human forms and giving them dream mirrors, and then took them to live in Elysion. Attacks Tiger's Eye attacks with a whip. He also throws knives, though he usually does this to pin them to the ground or wall, rather than hit them directly with them. Trivia *Tiger's Eye looks similar to Neflite. In addition, he targets Molly once and gets her to fall in love with him. *Tiger's Eye's number of monsters of the week is less than that of Kaorinite only by one, as he sends 11 of them. Voiced by Jason Barr Category:Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Sailor Moon Super S Villains